Enrique Rivera
|likes = Shoemaking, his family, music (currently) |dislikes = Music (formerly), family tension, his mother's temper, Miguel upset, his great-grandfather (formerly), losing his son |powers = Shoemaking |possessions = Héctor's Guitar |fate = Reconciles with Miguel and accepts music after learning more about his great-grandfather. |quote = "If Abuelita says no more plaza, then no more plaza." "You will listen to your family. No more music!" "I thought I'd lost you, Miguel." }}Enrique Rivera, also known as''' Papá', is the husband of Luisa and the father of Miguel in the 2017 Disney/Pixar animated feature film, ''Coco. He hopes Miguel will join the family's shoemaking business one day. Background Official Description :Miguel's supportive father who hopes that someday, Miguel will join him in the family shoemaking business. Role in the film Enrique first appears in the Rivera shoe shop making shoes to sell in the store. His mother Elena and brother Berto comes in with Miguel. Elena informs Enrique that Miguel was in Mariachi Plaza, to his disapproval. Miguel explains that he was just shining shoes but Enrique scolds him for disobeying Elena and forbids him from returning to the plaza. Later, he, his mother, and wife Luisa tell Miguel that they have decided to let Miguel into the shoemaking business. Miguel hesitantly asks what would happen if he isn't good at making shoes, although Enrique and Luisa dismiss the notion, as Enrique proclaims Miguel has his family to guide him. At sunset, Miguel appears claiming to the family that Ernesto de la Cruz is his great-great-grandfather and that he's going to become a musician. Enrique is doubtful that De la Cruz is a Rivera as they've never known anything about his great-grandfather. He and Elena then try to talk Miguel out of this idea but Miguel persists. Elena ultimately destroys Miguel's guitar to prevent him from becoming like Imelda's husband, despite Enrique urging his mother not to do so, knowing this method will send a terrible message. Enrique's notion is correct when a hurt Miguel runs off, so much so that he and Luisa follow Miguel to the cemetery to look for him, unaware that Miguel has transformed into a spirit and is thus unable to see Miguel when he rushes to them. The next morning, Enrique spots Miguel returning home to help Mamá Coco. At first, Enrique is upset with Miguel but quickly understands that Miguel is only trying to help that he comforts his son. When Miguel decides to play Mamá Coco a song, Enrique holds back his mother from interfering as he believes that Miguel can help Mamá Coco. Enrique and the rest of the family are moved by the heartfelt moment, and from Coco, he learns his maternal great-grandfather was named Héctor. In the events leading to the next Día de los Muertos a year later, Enrique becomes the father to the newest member of the Rivera clan, Socorro. He holds her in his arms as he and his wife watch Miguel play the guitar that once belonged to Héctor before he and his brother proudly lift him in the air. Gallery Stock Art Enrique-luisa-rivera.png Coco Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-218.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg|"Miguel..."- Enrique is disappointed to hear that his son was in Mariachi Plaza. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg|"If Abuelita says no more plaza, then'' no more plaza''." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1759.jpg|(Miguel: "Mamá Coco's father was Ernesto de la Cruz!") "What are you talking about?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1775.jpg|Along with the rest of the family, Enrique discovers Miguel's secret love of music. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1795.jpg|"We've never known anything about this man!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1796.jpg|Enrique is skeptical of his son's claim that Ernesto de la Cruz is a Rivera. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|"But whoever he was, he still abandoned his family." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg|"This is no future for my son." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg|Enrique worries that Miguel would abandon the family, if he becomes a musician. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1836.jpg|"You will listen to your family. No more music!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg|"End of argument!" coco-disneyscreencaps_com-1872.jpg|"Mama!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-1913.jpg|"MIGUEL!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg|"Miguel, come home!"- Enrique & his wife search for Miguel in the town cemetery. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|"Where are you, Miguel?!"- Enrique & his wife are unaware that their son has become a spirit. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10376.jpg|The next morning, Enrique spots his son running home. coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10378.jpg|"Miguel!? Stop!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10510.jpg|"What's gotten into you?!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10527.jpg|"I thought I'd lost you, Miguel." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10601.jpg|"Mamá, wait!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10678.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10887.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11202.jpg References External links * ja:エンリケ・リヴェラ Category:Coco characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Nephews Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults